Love's Sacrifice
by PathKeeper
Summary: A short Oneshot exploring what would happen if the Deathly Hallow Legend was true and Harry united the three Hallows and summoned Death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The skies were dark with heavy clouds as if the world was saddened. A large gathering of people dressed in black stood around a newly erected tomb next to Dumbledore's tomb on the grounds of Hogwarts. A tall older looking man clears his throat and begins to speak. "We have come gathered here today in remembrance of Harry James Potter, our friend and hero," he said in an emotion-filled voice.

"One year ago Harry made life's greatest sacrifice; in love he sacrificed his future, dreams, and hopes so that his godson would grow up knowing a parent's love," the man continued. "Harry gave away his life so that I and my wife and those who died at Hogwarts during the final battle would live again."

The man, whom was Remus Lupin stood facing the tomb with an arm around his wife Nymphdora Tonks Lupin who was holding their one and half year old son with tears falling down both of their faces. Among the crowd there stood all those who fought in the battle of Hogwarts. The DA, the Order of the Phoenix, and the Weasely family.

Arthur and Molly stood next to a distraught Ginny with Charlie, Bill, and Fleur behind them. Fred and George stood with their wives Angelina and Alicia off to their right. Ron and his newly married wife Hermonie stood together to the left of his parents as the call for a moment of silence rang out.

One by one, each person came forward and talked about how they knew Harry. Time passed by until everyone but one had said their piece.

After a few minutes, Ron stood forward.

"Harry was my best mate; we were brothers in all but blood. He knew what it was like not to grow up having your parents around. He also took his role of being Ted's godfather seriously and decided the best way to ensure Ted's happiness, was to live with his parents." Ron manages to choke out.

Today we have come to honor him, for even after defeating the Dark Lord Harry still strove to fix what he could," Ron continued. "Mate you will always be my best bud and I look forward to the day we meet again. To Harry."

"To Harry," everyone else said together.

Suddenly thunder boomed in the skies and a single ray of light fell upon the tomb as if to encourage those there.

_Flashback one year ago_

Harry stood in the ruins of the Great Hall, his hand still raised from catching the Elder Wand. Around him, the battles against Voldemort's forces finished, the victors looking at seeing their leader Harry, as he stands victorious over Voldemort. All of sudden before anyone could rush towards Harry to congratulate him an ice-cold chill filled the atmosphere of Hogwarts.

The Elder Wand started to glow a deep crimson. The front of Harry's shirt where he had stashed the Invisibility Cloak glowed a deep yellow. His front pocket where he had put the Resurrection Stone before facing his fate in the forest started to glow a dark shining blue. The three Hallows continued to glow as a figure clothed in a dark cloak holding a bone white staff rose up through the floor. All could see the hand made of bones griping the staff. Everyone shudders as the unknown began to speak.

"Finally after thousands of years someone has united my Hallows." A raspy voice rang out into the silence of the hall.

"Young master a change of fate for the price of thy life is granted to thee for returning and uniting my Hallows." It continued in its raspy death rattle like voice.

Whose fate can I change?" Harry questioned what he believed was death.

"Because of the deep love thy mother infused into your soul at her death and the strong hatred of Voldemort that haunted you in life, you may change the fate of those who died in this place." It informed Harry.

The Faces of all those who had fallen in the battle of Hogwarts flashed through Harry's mind. However, the ones that held his attention the most were that of Tonks and Remus. He thought of little Teddy whom he had met briefly and of the heartache that he would know of never knowing his parents. He did not want his Godson to go through what he went through growing up wondering about his parents. Of never knowing a mother's love, or having a father steadfast support and pride in their child.

Harry made his decision, he would accept Death's offer. Hermoine recognized the determined look on Harry's face and started forward to talk him out of it. However, one look from Harry stopped her in her tracks.

"I accept." Was Harry's answer that rang out in a strong clear voice to the shock of all.

"Are you sure young master, there will be no second chance like the one Dumbledore gave you after Voldemort killed you in the Forbidden Forest." Death questioned.

With a sad smile, Harry looked around him and held the stare of everyone before looking back at Death.

"I am sure." He answered.

Looking one last time where all his closest friends had gathered together Harry addressed them.

"As Dumbledore told me, I now tell you. Do not pity the dead, but those who live without love."

After Harry, finished speaking the Figure slammed its staff down three times. All three Hallows pulsed their light until the third slamming of the staff. As one, they exploded in a brilliance of light that enveloped all of Hogwarts and its surrounding grounds. Everyone present felt a warming feeling of being embraced in a mother's love surround them as the light grew too bright to see.

A loud victorious cry broke the silence of the hall and the light started to fade. There laying on the floor of the Great Hall was Harry, looking like he was asleep with no sign of the three Hallows. He was clothed in robes and tunic of the richest deep forest green with gold piping along the seams and had fine dragon skin boots and gloves adorning his feet and hands. A peaceful smile on his face. His arms crossed on his chest. In his right hand was his restored Holly wand. In his left hand was a silver plaque that reads:

_**Here lies Harry James Potter,**_

_**Vanquisher of the Champion of Hate,**_

_**The Champion of Love in Life and Death,**_

_**Uniter**__** of the Deathly Hallows and the Master of Death,**_

_**Saved by Love's Sacrifice from Death,**_

_**By a Sacrifice of Love, he saved others from Death.**_

A cry of grief erupted from the throats of Hermoine and Ginny as they tried to run towards Harry. Ron and Neville catching them before they could get too far. All around Harry, the victorious defenders of Hogwarts look on in disbelief as their leader, their hope lay dead on the ground.

Suddenly cries of disbelief and shock started to sound out from the crowd as those who died from the side of light during the battle started to stand and ask what was going on. In the room where the dead had been laid between the two battles people awoke as if from a long sleep and stumbled out into the Great Hall. Leading them were Fred, Tonks, and Remus. People started to faint left and right as others went to embrace those whom they thought lost forever to this life.

Confusion reigned throughout the crowd that was momentarily paused as a tall man with a hooked shaped nose and greasy hair clothed in bloody black robes stumbled through the shattered remains of the Great Hall's doors. Professor Minerva went over and embraced him as he stood there with a bewildered expression.

That day began a new legend of Harry Potter. The Boy who Loved.

_End of flashback._

One by one everyone join the procession back to Hogwarts to enjoy a night of feasting, storytelling, and companionship with friends and loved ones in honor of Harry's sacrifice.

After everyone had left, there stood a tall man garbed in a black robed in front of the two tombs.

"Humph, even in death you seem to crave attention." A silky sarcasm filled voice spoke in the silence of twilight.

One Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts stood there looking at the tombs of Harry and Dumbledore.

"Do not worry, for that which you fought for I will protect in my own particular way." He promised in a solemn voice.

Turning to look straight at Harry's tomb, a sneer crossed his face.

"But you boy, I was enjoying my death. When I next die, I will get my revenge on you for sticking me with a lifetime of looking after an innumerable amount of whining brats and dunderheads." He also promised this in a solemn but anger filled voice.

With a swish of his cloak Snape march towards Hogwarts with robes billowing behind him like bat wings.

The End.

**A short AU one-shot where Harry kept the Resurrection Stone and united the Hallows. The legend of the Hallows was true and Death gave Harry a gift for uniting his Hallows.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Please Review.**

**PathKeeper****.**


End file.
